


zor-el

by lhknox



Series: study of a slow love [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Mini Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhknox/pseuds/lhknox
Summary: lena's relationship with the zor-el name





	zor-el

zor-el.

 

the first time she says it, she’s angry.

her heart aches in her chest and an overwhelming sadness courses through her veins, but mostly she’s angry.

angry because she’s been lied to by the person she trusted more than anyone else.

angry because she feels like a fool.

angry because kara danvers doesn’t really exist, does she?

kara zor-el.

her voice is filled with malice and she doesn’t miss the way kara winces, the way her words wash over the hero.

she says how she hopes lena will understand one day, that she’ll forgive her. she says she hopes they could still be friends.

kara danvers was my friend.

kara zor-el is not.

  
zor-el.

 

agent danvers says it with a certain strain in her voice, one that lena picks up straight away. because zor-el is what truly separates her from her sister. zor-el is a reminder that kara is more than a younger sister, more than a hardworking journalist.

it’s a reminder that kara has lived an entire lifetime of pain and loss, and she lived it all before her fifteenth birthday.

kara zor-el.

she says it strained, but lena can see the love in her eyes, and she can hear the respect in her voice.

because kara zor-el is still Alex’s little sister, she’s still the smiley, hug-demanding woman who brightens every room she walks into.

you should know, alex says, that names are meaningless. that they do not dictate who you are. they do not define you.

she was never just kara danvers, alex says. she’s always been kara zor-el, but that doesn’t make her a different person.

  
zor-el.

 

this time it’s a whisper, a question lena poses under a canopy of stars. she takes a deep breath and she tells her about her parents and the planet where she grew up. she tells lena about watching everything she ever knew literally explode before her very eyes.

kara zor-el.

she tells her everything and she realises that kara zor-el may be from outer space, but lena always known that kara danvers was otherworldly. she is made of celestial beauty, of stardust and moonlight and unknowable depth.

  
zor-el.

 

she says it with nothing but love and awe as she stares at the squirming, perfect baby that lies in her arms. they’ve been trying to decide on a name for their son and kara is worried that theodore alexander luthor-danvers is too big a name for such a little boy.

you forgot zor-el, lena says. theodore alexander zor-el danvers.

no luthor? she asks, her voice catching.

look at him, lena smiles, he’s too perfect to be of just one world. he’s a zor-el, through and through.

a zor-el, she agrees.


End file.
